1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wearable device, and more particularly to an adhesive wearable device.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional adhesive wearable device is worn on a body of a user. In order to make the user who wears the adhesive wearable device keep daily routines and exercises, a size, weight and volume of the adhesive wearable device are all key considerations of designing the adhesive wearable device. And it also has a lot of limitations in the structure design. The adhesive wearable device need be worn for a long time to contact a skin surface of the body of the user directly, so a comfort consideration is especially important.
When the adhesive wearable device is worn on the skin surface of the body for a long time to contact the skin surface directly, with variations of environmental temperatures, muscle contractions and other different conditions, thermal energies generated by the body are increased to make sweat of the body (sweat evaporated by a normal person in 24 hours is about 600-700 cc).
However, the adhesive wearable device is miniaturized, so the adhesive wearable device usually omits an exhaust structure that makes air of an inside of the adhesive wearable device have no way of being pushed out of the adhesive wearable device to circulate and the sweat be hardly dried. As a result, an adhesive effect of the detachable adhesive wearable device is affected to lower a comfort degree.